jlreferencefandomcom-20200215-history
Anna Marie
Background 1985 - 2000: Childhood Anna Marie was born to her loving parents, Pat & Ophelia in Caldecott County, Mississippi. Her parents were both hippies living on a "back-to-nature" hippie commune. Growing up, she was a rebellious child & had a somewhat poor relationship with both parents. No matter how hard they tried to connect with her, Anna just brushed them off. Being homeschooled, most of her friends lived on the commune but she also became friends with some kids in the city. She really became infatuated with a boy named Cody Robbins. The two of them would flirt & never were physical until one day, Anna impulsively kissed him. It was at that moment that her powers activated & she began to absorb his life energy with their skin-to-skin contact. Brody would then lose consciousness. She called the police then ran away back to the commune, hoping no one would know she was involved. When word spread that Brody was in a coma & would likely not awaken, Anna ran away after stealing some money from her parents. 2000 - 2001: Teenage Years Anna was traumatized to the say the least & began to cover her body completely, scared of what would happen if she accidentally came into contact with someone. Though she would do her best, there were times when she would come into contact with people & it was then she realized that not only was she obtaining their by the life force but some of their residual memories as well. For the next year, Anna began staying wherever she could, usually able to talk people to let her stay in the motel if she did some work around the place. She worked various places, usually as a maid, janitor or custodian of some sort to keep herself fed. 2001 - 2003: The Brotherhood Missing data. 2003 - 2010: X-Men Missing data. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities * Power Absorption: Rogue can absorb the powers, energies, memories, knowledge, talents, personality & physical abilities (superhuman or not) of another human being (or other races) through physical contact of her skin with the skin of the other being. * Hand to Hand Combat * Acrobatics * Weaponry * Leadership ''' * '''Multilingualism: She speaks fluent English & French. Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Energy Projection: Unknown * Strategy: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * Anna Marie fit the stereotype of a southern belle. She's a woman from Louisiana that is beautiful, flirtatious & chaste. * She doesn't have a last name. She used to list it as Marie but now she puts LeBeau occasionally. * She is of Romani descent. * Anna Marie's powers are quite extraordinary. The victim of her power absorption will become unconscious though there are exceptions. However, it is potentially lethal. She has left people in comas (i.e. Brody) & in permanent vegetative states. * The transfer of powers & abilities is mostly temporary. * Most of her life, her use of this power was involuntary but she has recently gained full control over it. * She has a habit of replacing her "I" with "ah" due to her accent. * Professor X once noted that Rogue would be a great asset to any team as leader or second in command. * She considers Logan to be one of closest friends & looks to him in a sibling like manner. She is one of the few that is unafraid to call him out, insult him, yell at him, argue with him, or threaten to fight him. Notes * The original character of Rogue belongs to the Marvel Universe. * Steve Rogers (Captain America) originally made that comment about Rogue being a great asset. * Many of the names of spoof from characters in the Marvel Universe ** Pat & Ophelia = Owen & Priscilla ** Brody Robbs = Cody Robbins * On Earth-44, Wolverine & Rogue's relationship more mirrors the movie than the comics as I never liked the romantic aspect of their reltationship. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:X-Men Category:The Brotherhood Category:Leadership Category:Multilingualism Category:Earth-61